


Tumblr Prompts

by aeonish



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/pseuds/aeonish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Doctor/Rose prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor/Rose, turducken.

Prompt: Doctor/Rose, turducken.

+++

"It’s a… what now?" Rose asked suspiciously.

The Doctor beamed. “A turducken, Rose! A chicken, stuffed inside a duck, stuffed inside a turkey! Bloody brilliant concept when you think about it. You humans and your ingenuity… never ceases to amaze me.”

He bustled around the kitchen, flitting from area to area as he made preparations. It was their first Christmas together in Pete’s World and the Doctor has insisted on cooking dinner for Rose, Jackie, Pete, and Tony. Rose hadn’t even known he could cook. Her first Doctor had actively avoided all things domestic—especially cooking—, and her second Doctor had cooked for her on occasion, but nothing on this grand a scale. And he certainly never cooked for her mum. This was new and interesting and she wondered how much of it came from Donna and how much of it was merely because he and Rose were going to spend the rest of their lives together now. Properly.

"It sounds disgusting," she said, turning up her nose as she watched him debone the duck.

"Rose Tyler, I’ll have you know that it is absolutely delicious. Especially when I make it."

“So you’ve done this before, then?”

“Weeelll…. not strictly speaking.”

“So you’ve no idea what you’re doing, then?” she asked with a laugh.

“Oi! I know exactly what I’m doing.” He removed the last bone and tossed it in the bin before washing his hands. He picked up a clean wooden spoon and playfully tapped her nose with it. “I’m a genius, remember? Cooking is just like science. And I’m particularly brilliant at science.”

Rose opened her mouth to respond but the Doctor rested the spoon against her lips, interrupting her.

“And if this turducken doesn’t taste exquisite…” he started, softly moving the spoon across her lips and cheek. 

“If it doesn’t make you tingle in all the right places…” His voice was lower now and he cocked his head as he trailed the spoon down her neck and collarbone.

“If it isn’t the single most delicious thing you’ve ever had in your mouth… as far as food goes, that is…” The spoon rested gently between her breasts as Rose shivered as he leaned in close to speak directly into her ear.

“If this meal doesn’t make you explode with pleasure, I will happily leave all future cooking to you.”

Rose’s mouth went dry and it took two attempts to get her next words out. “So… you’re saying that your cooking is better than your shagging?” she said, playfully.

He gave her a wry smile. “Absolutely not. Shagging you is what I’m the most brilliant at, science and cooking be damned. But it sounds like you need some reminding.” He set the spoon down on the counter and she giggled as he scooped her up into his arms and strode purposefully towards their bedroom.


	2. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eight/Rose- "I'm not taking no for an answer. So, strip."

"I’m not taking no for an answer. So, strip."

"But Rose—"

She held up a hand to interrupt him. “You’re the one who wanted to teach me this weird space poker game. It’s not my fault I turned out to be really good at it. Now come on, I won this hand. That means you take something off. That’s what we agreed when we decided to raise the stakes and make this game more interesting.”

The Doctor stared back at her, his steely blue eyes sending a shiver down her spine.

"Fine," he grumbled, and sullenly untied his cravat, tossing it in the middle of the table. 

She grinned triumphantly and snatched it, folding it carefully before tucking it into her pocket. “I’m keeping this,” she said. ” I know you have loads more.”

The Doctor won the next hand, and so Rose removed her shoes, sticking her tongue out at him when he tried to argue that that was cheating somehow.

They carried on like that for several more rounds, both of them being strategic in what they removed. Soon the floor of the enormous, gothic style TARDIS console room was littered with clothes, and the Doctor and Rose were sat in their undergarments—him in just his pants, and she in her bra and knickers.

"There," he said, laying his cards down on the table. "Beat that," he said smugly.

Rose cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her cards. Her hand was better. She’d won. 

She looked up at him, and underneath the cocky facade, she could see that he was nervous, the anticipation written all over his face. It was absolutely adorable.

Smirking, she set the cards facedown so that he couldn’t see them. ”You got me,” she said, feigning a sigh.

The Doctor grinned, relaxing imperceptibly. “Better luck next time, then.”

"You know, Doctor…." Rose started as she reached behind her to unsnap her bra. Enough playing games. "If all you wanted was to get me naked, there are easier ways to do it."

He swallowed audibly as he watched her slide the straps down her arms. She looked gorgeous and sexy as she confidently tossed the bra into the middle of the table, just as he’d done with his cravat earlier.

Emboldened by her actions coupled with the smoldering look in her eyes, he stood, crossing the length of the table in just a couple paces. Before she could react, he lifted her out of the chair, wrapping her legs around his waist. She squeaked in surprise and delight. 

"What can I say?" he said in a low voice as he carried her over to the large sofa next to the bookcases. "I like a challenge."


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ten/Rose, "Yes, okay… I’ve dreamt about you and now? You’re all I can think about."

"Yes, okay… I’ve dreamt about you and now? You’re all I can think about."

Rose holds her face in her hands. Why did she say that?

The Doctor had been acting obnoxious, trying to get her to admit that she’d dreamt about him. She tried to dodge the question, brushing it off with jokes. She even tried to deflect by asking questions she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist answering with an educational lecture. None of it had worked. He just kept pushing and pushing—("Come on, admit it! What’s the big deal?”)— and she couldn’t take it anymore. She’d gone and said that. Out loud.

And now he was just staring at her, not even saying anything. She knows she went too far. She crossed a line, and now he’s just trying to figure out how to politely tell her he wants to take her home for good.

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

"Say something. Please," she says, her voice surprisingly steady for how she feels on the inside.

"How long?" he asks, placing both hands on the console and leaning on it to steady himself.

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

Rose decided to answer honestly. If he was kicking her out, what else did she have left to lose?

"Since ‘run’, really. Though I don’t think I realized it until a little bit later."

He looks up at her, his brow furrowed. “You fancied me in that body? Big ears and leather?”

Rose can’t help but chuckle at that. “Well, I didn’t break it off with Mickey just because I was spending all my time off-world. It’s because I was spending it with you.”

"Oh, Rose…"

But she doesn’t want to hear any more. “I’ll just go and pack my bag, then,” she says, turning to leave.

"Pack—what? Are you leaving?" he asks, standing up straight.

She stops, but doesn’t turn.

"Don’t you want me to?"

"No!" he says, barely giving her a chance to finish her sentence. Nervously, he runs his fingers through his hair, making it stick up even more than usual. "Unless you want to go."

Rose turns to face him. “No. I just thought it would be weird… y’know… since this is, well, one-sided.”

His expression is confused for moment before he realizes what she means. “Oh! You think I don’t feel the same way for you as you do for me?”

"Do you?"

His grin lights up the entire console room. “Oh, Rose…”

He goes to stand in front of her, gently cupping her face in his hands. “I do. The very same. Since ‘run’.”

She smiles broadly and grips the lapels of his suit, pulling him down for a kiss.


	4. Eight/Rose; New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose celebrate the New Year.

Their lips part as Rose’s back hits the doors of the TARDIS, the Doctor’s body molding against hers. Distantly she can hear the gentle, melodic strains of “Auld Lang Syne” as the city celebrates the new year, bidding farewell to the old one. Her hands tangle in his long, chestnut curls as she pulls him in for another kiss, desperate to taste him once more. She tugs on his cravat, untying it before moving on to the buttons of his waistcoat while the Doctor fumbles with the TARDIS key.

The door finally opens and they practically fall in. Rose pushes off his velvet frock coat and he shrugs off his waistcoat, letting them both fall to the floor. The Doctor shuts the door behind them and spins Rose around so that she’s pressed up against the door again, planting his hands on either side of her against the door. Rose moans and lets her head fall back against the door as he dips his head to her neck, trailing wet kisses across her sensitive flesh. She struggles with the buttons on his shirt before finally getting it open and sliding it down his toned, slightly muscular arms. He lifts his head to kiss her again, and she runs her hands down his bare chest, briefly feeling the thrum of his double heartbeat beneath her palms before her hands continue their descent down his stomach, stopping when they meet the button of his trousers. 

The Doctor roughly pulls the straps of her black cocktail dress off her shoulders, letting the dress fall to the floor. Rose makes quick work of her bra and knickers, while the Doctor kicks off his shoes and undoes his trousers, letting them and his pants pool at his ankles. Kicking them aside, he picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the large armchair near the bookshelves on the other end of the console room. He sits down, Rose straddling him in his lap.

Rose is already wet and ready for him, and wastes no time positioning him at her entrance and sinking down onto him. Their mutual moans echo across the cavernous room as he stretches her, filling her completely.

“Rose,” he croaks out, gripping her waist almost painfully, fighting to stay in control. She pauses for a minute, letting them both adjust, and the Doctor lets his head fall back against the top of the chair. Grinning wickedly, Rose holds onto the arms of the chair for leverage and leans forward, to kiss her way up his neck and begins to grind against him. She feels the vibration of his deep, rumbling moans through her lips pressed against his throat, and gently licks his Adam’s apple. 

The Doctor urges her to move more, and she raises up until only the tip of him remains inside her, then sinks down again, gasping as he touches her even deeper than before. He lifts his head, catching one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks gently as she falls into a rhythm. Soon he meets her movements with his own, thrusting up into her as she descends on him, his hands splaying up her back and tangling in her hair. 

“Doctor,” she moans just before he pulls her down for another kiss. She whimpers against his lips as she feels herself getting close, so very close. She just needs a little more. 

He snakes a hand between them and his thumb meets her clit, drawing quick circles over it. It’s just the extra push that she needs and Rose breaks the kiss, throwing her head back as her climax overtakes her. She clenches around him and a few moments later the Doctor shudders, groaning her name as he comes apart beneath her.

Rose collapses against him, breathing heavily into his neck as he gently massages her hips and back. Finally she raises up to look at him, leisurely entwining their fingers.

“Happy New Year, Doctor,” she says, smiling seductively.

He smiled and hummed as he kissed her again, his mouth moving languidly over hers.

Happy New Year, indeed.


	5. Ten/Rose; tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose walks into the Doctor's TARDIS workshop and is turned on by watching him tinker.

Rose wakes alone and shivering slightly. She goes to pull the covers up, and it’s then she realizes that she’s not in her own bed, and that she’s naked. The events of the last several hours come back to her in a rush, and she grins, stretching languidly across what she now recognizes as the Doctor’s bed. She hums as she feels a mild, pleasant soreness between her legs, further proof that she hadn’t imagined the Doctor _finally_ making love to her only hours before. Glancing at her tattered clothes on the floor, she sighs and pulls the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around her naked body before going in search of the Doctor. 

With some help from the TARDIS, she finally finds him in his workshop. He’s wearing the pinstriped trousers of his suit, and a henley shirt. He doesn’t notice her right away, but sits at the workbench, holding up some… thing that he’s working on. Rose smiles and leans against the doorway as she watches him peer through the spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He studies the thing intently, and heat pools in her belly as Rose remembers last night when he had removed the last of her clothing and the intensity of his gaze was trained on her.

The Doctor’s brow furrows and his tongue pokes out the side of his mouth as he points the sonic screwdriver at the metal contraption. Rose gently bites her lip, thinking about his tongue dipping into her clavicle, flicking against her nipples, laving against the folds of her sex.

His long, slender fingers work quickly as he manipulates the alien metal, assembling and disassembling. She trails her fingertips down the line of her neck, imagining it’s him touching her as she reaches the valley between her breasts. Within her imagination, her body is the instrument and he the master musician, his clever fingers playing her to perfection. 

The Doctor sniffs the air and looks up sharply, finally spotting her in the doorway. A big grin creeps across his face. 

“Hello,” he says, rising from his seat at the bench. “ I thought I smelled something intoxicating.” 

Rose gives him a tongue touched grin as he approaches her.

“What were you thinking about that’s got you so worked up and smelling amazing?” he asks, trailing his lips along the shell of her ear. 

“You,” she answers in a breathy voice. “Just thinking about how jealous I was of whatever it is that you were working on.” 

“Is that so?” he says, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She sighs as he buries his face in her neck.

“Rose Tyler...” he says placing feather light kisses on her shoulder. “If you want my hands on you, you need only ask.”

“Yes please,” she says.

Gently he pulls the sheet away, letting it fall to the ground as he scoops her into his arms and carries her back to his bed.


End file.
